paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Dentist
}} |name = Doctor Helmann |age = Unknown |country = American |portrayed = Giancarlo Esposito |voiced = Giancarlo Esposito |hair = Gray |ethnicity = African-American}} The Dentist is a supporting character, contractor, and later a main antagonist in PAYDAY 2 first introduced in the teaser trailer of the same name. At first glance, he appears to be an ordinary dentist, though it is soon revealed he uses his business as a façade to cover his criminal activities and connections. The unusual extension of his knowledge is soon revealed when he discusses the crew's past jobs whilst performing a dental checkup on Dallas. Acting as a stand-in for Dallas' usual dentist, he soon alludes to Dallas' involvement in the First World Bank and Election Day heists (see the event timeline), and, after revealing he knows Dallas uses the alias Nathan Steele, proposes they work together. After working for him and giving The Dentist the mysterious box in the Golden Grin Casino heist, Bain had felt uneasy since his departure. His suspicions are later confirmed with The Dentist orchestrating a betrayal later on, capturing Bain and providing information to Murkywater, the PAYDAY gang's long-time enemies. It would appear he was present in Hell's Island, taunting the crew via loudspeakers and commanding the PMCs as they try to release and rescue Bain but flees upon realizing they would become successful in their endeavors. Before departing, he mentions three individuals who have ties with the PAYDAY gang. These are "Simmons", implying he is aware of the politician and his affiliation, Kozak (Vlad), and Kento. Upon solving the puzzle within the ancient, derelict underground area of The White House, The Dentist tries to stop the PAYDAY gang and holds Bain and Locke at gunpoint. Players are only given a moment to kill The Dentist before he shoots Bain. Background Description Little is known of The Dentist, though it is made clear he is capable of gathering information on anyone (including the Payday crew). Contacting crew leader Dallas in person (rather than going through Bain like most other employers), The Dentist reveals insight to the crew's illegal activities in order to grab his attention, and even later mentions them leaving Hoxton behind. During his appointment with Dallas, the Dentist alludes to knowing of Dallas' true identity, mentioning the Election Day heist, and how to break into Benevolent Bank's vault. The Dentist mentions four potential jobs: three are seemingly huge heists on significant target locations like the Benevolent Bank, the McKendrick museum for The Diamond, and the Golden Grin Casino. A fourth operation was mentioned, and involves breaking Old Hoxton out of prison. Unlike every other contractor on Crime.net so far, The Dentist aims solely for high-risk jobs that provide the potential of large rewards; all of which require thorough planning, with the potential for various methods of execution and escape. Though not much is known about him, the Dentist's ruthlessness and alleged wide connections with the criminal underground make him a very dangerous individual. As noted by Bain, he seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and holds no records or priors; if anything is known about him, it's that he would make a very dangerous enemy. The FBI Files The most elusive of all the contractors suspected of maintaining ties to Crime.Net. If it weren’t for a handful of photographs, The Dentist might be regarded as just a myth. The first recorded mention of him was the dying breath of James “Napalm” Westmore, when his Beltway Bunch hit the Benevolent Bank in 1977. “Tell The Dentist to go back to Hell,” he is quoted as saying. Subsequent mentions of the name kept the legend alive, though, until very recently, there was not even a concrete description of this shadowy figure. Contracts The Dentist's contracts are very large in scale with very high payouts, involving highly complex stealth routes or extremely aggressive shootouts. *The Big Bank *Hoxton Breakout *The Diamond *Golden Grin Casino Additionally, these contracts were not teased in the Dentist's introductory video, but were included post-release to provide additional insight and information about the game's storyline. *Hotline Miami *Hoxton Revenge Pre-Planning During select heists, the Dentist can utilize his wide underground connections to call on his "favors", small tasks done on the site, such as leaving a certain door open or positioning a vital keycard where it can be easily retrieved, by people who owed him in the past to indirectly assist the crew while on mission. The Dentist himself only offers the service, the pre-planners still have to cover the favors' expenses with their pocket money, and has a limit on how many of them can be used during a job, so as to not draw too much attention to the operation with certain favors costing more "points" than others, presumably due to their considerably higher-profile. Trivia * The Dentist is played and voiced by Giancarlo Esposito in PAYDAY 2. ** Esposito's playing the Dentist is an allusion to Gustavo Fring (also played by him) of the Breaking Bad series. Similarities are as follows: *** Like Fring, the Dentist appears as an honest professional to hide in plain sight, and shares a similar pattern of speech and mannerisms. Furthermore, the Dentist also "appeared out of nowhere" upon his introduction with no priors or records as mentioned by Bain. *** His first encounter with Dallas is similar to Fring's first encounter with Breaking Bad's protagonist, Walter White, being very pleasant, soft spoken, and friendly. When he reveals his criminal nature, his speech becomes much more authoritative, cold, and to the point, with all pleasantness gone. *** At the end of Hotline Miami, The Dentist may say, "Fear, as you surely know, is a powerful motivator", mirroring a phrase spoken by Fring during the episode Green Light, where he says "I do not believe fear to be an effective motivator." *** Finally, Fring was an ally of White and the two worked closely together but this relationship soon became strained. Fring eventually met his end similar to that of the Dentist. * Minus Hoxton Breakout and Hoxton Revenge, all of the Dentist's heists are bundled within paid-DLCs, making him somewhat of a "DLC-contractor". * According to Commissioner Garrett's files on him, The Dentist was involved in a prior Benevolent Bank robbery attempt gone wrong in 1977. * The Dentist name might also be based on one of the former alias of Mozzie; "the Dentist of Detroit" from the ''White Collar'' TV series. * Though The Dentist speaks in a calm manner, Bain mentions he will get "pissed" if the Commissar escapes in the Hotline Miami heist. Also, The Dentist voices some displeasure if the crew did not successfully stealth The Diamond Heist. ** In stark comparison to his previous behavior when working with the crew, he is heard taunting at them and making callious remarks in Hell's Island through the loudspeakers when they are attempting to rescue Bain. * The Dentist is currently the only contractor introduced post-release to have multi-day contracts. ** He is also the only contractor who makes a voice only appearance during a heist, Hell's Island. All other appearances of Contractors have been seen in person if during a heist or on the radio. ** This is not counting his appearance on the live feed in Henry's Rock. * Not counting the special cases of Hoxton and Jimmy, The Dentist is one of five contractors to have a character model in game, the others being Vlad, Hector, Vernon Locke and Bain. * Despite The Dentist working closely together with the crew in the past and parting on good terms, he soon betrayed the PAYDAY gang with him being the mastermind behind Bain's capture and appearing in Henry's Rock after a long period of time since the Golden Grin Casino. Near the end of the heist, a live-feed of The Dentist can be seen standing near a tortured, restrained Bain. * Before more information was revealed, it was speculated that The Dentist had ties with Murkywater, as the box originally taken by the crew in the Golden Grin Casino heist was placed in a Murkywater hidden facility. He also appeared right next to a restrained and blooded Bain in a live-feed, likely serving as the interrogator. ** He is confirmed to have ties with Murkywater by talking, if not outright taunting, to the crew via loudspeakers during the Hell's Island heist where they gang are trying to rescue Bain. The Dentist also mentions other notable characters such as Kento, ''Kozak'' and ''Simmons''. ** The fact that The Dentist has worked with Murkywater means he is the second contractor to betray the PAYDAY gang after Hector, who had sold out Hoxton to the FBI. ** As per the secret ending to The White House, the Ark of the Watcher is likely the key behind The Dentist's alleged "immortality", allowing him to reincarnate into a new body every now and then to continue with his plots and schemes. ** Prior to the Breaking News event, it has been widely speculated that the bespectacled man standing behind the ill-fated historical figures in The Diamond trailer is actually The Dentist. This has been all but confirmed to be accurate as of The White House secret. * It is very likely he informed Murkywater of Crime.net and he was the one who communicated with Solomon Garrett through cryptic emails, given the tone and mannerism. Video Payday 2 Soundtrack - Pat Briscoe - Drifting (Dentist Trailer Song) PAYDAY 2 The Dentist Trailer Gallery Payday2_TheDentist_GiancarloEsposito.jpg|The Dentist first encounter with his patient. the_dentist_payday_2.jpg|Ditto. Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Contractors